Missed
by Marea67
Summary: Kevin/Scotty have a little chat after 3.21 about Chad's words.


**Missed** **  
**  
**By Marea67**  
**About:** Kevin/Scotty  
**Rate:** G  
**Disclaimer:** They are not mine,  
**Summary:** Kevin wonders if Scotty misses something.

*****

"So, _do_ you miss it?" Kevin asks as he's cutting the vegetables for Scotty.  
"Miss what?" Scotty wants to know, adding some spice to the chicken, Kevin is not sure which ones, but immediately there is a delicious smell in the kitchen and Kevin gets really hungry.

"You know. What Chad said. The dating, the partying, the freedom of being a bachelor, the going to a party and not knowing who you will go home with_...if _you go home..."  
"Are we back on the topic of the threesome? Please, tell me, did he call again?"  
"What? Yes. No. I mean, yes, we talked, but no, no offers of a threesome. Just talk."

"Do you talk to him often? Any reason I should get jealous?" Scotty sounds harsher than he planned to be.  
"No… Why do you automatically assume I would be interested in him romantically or sexually?" Kevin now asks equally irritated, wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"You're being the most promiscuous of your family according to Sarah?" Scotty manages to sound lighter, more teasing. Kevin relaxes too.  
"No, you have nothing to worry about. He's about to go to Arizona, for some low-budget film-project and asked if we could meet again when he returns."

Scotty shrugs as a reply, he puts the lid on the pan and turns to Kevin.  
"Needs to simmer for 20 minutes now. Are you interested?"  
"In simmering? No, not really." Kevin grins. Scotty chuckles.  
"No, I mean in us meeting him again."

"Not sure. He promised me, he wouldn't make us any propositions again."  
"Oh, too bad. What's the point in going then?" Scotty looks over his shoulder at Kevin, a mischievous smile on his face. Kevin flings the dish-towel at him, but misses and Scotty laughs out loud. Still grinning he sits down at the kitchen-table, next to Kevin.

"Seriously though, Kevin. You asked me if I was missing something, but I'm not. I remember the meaningless sex, the one night things, the getting drunk and hopping in bed, but I'm passed all that. I want the real thing and I have that with you. I love being with you. I don't need anyone else. I love being your husband… There's nothing better."

Kevin blushes from hearing Scotty's passionate words and he smiles, a bit shy.  
"I don't want anything else either. I remember your assessment that I would meet a lot of gay men at parties and then wind up going home alone. And you were right. I mean, from my 18th until my 22nd I would have slept with any men who showed interest in me.

And, yes, I was rather promiscuous, but I worked hard and just needed quick fixes and I wasn't looking for a "forever" sort of relationship. But there was something about that witness in that fraud-case that just… I don't know… he _did _something to me…." Kevin smiles gently at Scotty.

"I never believed I could fall for a lawyer, but I did. I fell in love with you so fast , so hard, so deep…." Scotty wraps an arm around Kevin and he kisses Kevin's lips. For a moment they are both lost in their kiss. There's no sexual need right now, just a desire to be together and enjoy the kiss.

The kitchen-timer starts to buzz and Kevin and Scotty let go of each other.  
"Saved by the bell." Scotty smiles gently, caressing Kevin's cheek. "You know, call Chad and ask him for dinner, once he comes back." If Kevin is at all surprised by Scotty's words, he doesn't show it.

"Perhaps I should invite Jason too, then. He always had a soft spot for Chad." Kevin pretends not to see the smirk on Scotty's face at Kevin's suggestion.  
"I can't wait to see Jason's face if Chad makes him an offer 'he can't refuse'." Scotty replies casually, preparing the vegetables Kevin cut earlier.

"This will take a little while to get ready… How about we do something else in the meantime?" Scotty asks, as turns to Kevin.  
"Such as?" Kevin asks innocently, but when Scotty takes his hand to lead him to the bedroom, his innocence vanishes with a knowing smile.

THE END


End file.
